


[Podfic] Drink to Remember

by Chantress



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Queer Relationship, Carlos isn't exactly the life of the party but he's down, Drinking, M/M, Nightclub, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Queer Themes, Rebellious Cecil, Scientist carlos, Strexcorp, implied promiscuous pre-Carlos Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Cecil hung on the doorway, grinning. “You said it was less fatal outside than usual, right?""By almost twenty standard fatality units." Carlos raised his eyebrows. "Were you thinking of doing something dangerous?""YES. Let's go CLUBBING."Takes place after the events of episode 44 (Cookies), before anything else.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Drink to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drink to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548971) by [luftnarp-writing (secretsofluftnarp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-writing). 



> Happy birthday, secretsofluftnarp! <3

(Cover art by Melancholy Morningstar <3)

**Title:** Drink to Remember  
 **Author:** secretsofluftnarp  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** Welcome to Night Vale  
 **Pairing:** Carlos/Cecil  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length and format:** 00:30:23, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rzxd9x35glbntpu/Drink+to+Remember.mp3/file)


End file.
